


Cat got your tongue?

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post 3a, Scared Werewolves, Sillyness, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott receives a text that says 911 from Isaac and Stiles barely manages to grab all his books before Scott is dragging him out of the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the silliest things I've ever written. Let that be your warning.

Scott receives a text that says 911 from Isaac and Stiles barely manages to grab all his books before Scott is dragging him out of the classroom.

“It’s bad,” Scott says, “I  _know_  it is. You think Deucalion is back? God, what if he kills them both?”

Stiles doesn’t say anything as he hurries after Scott. They rush out to his Jeep, throwing their bags into the back and Stiles drives towards Derek’s loft. It’s Isaac’s loft too, Stiles guesses, but they still only calls it Derek’s loft. Except for Isaac, he calls it home.

They arrive at the loft just minutes later and they rush up the stairs. They stop outside and Stiles pants to catch his breath. Scott wouldn’t be able to breathe at all if he had still been human. He is a werewolf so he looks unaffected by the exercise, the bastard. Scott sniffs the air.

“Smells like cat,” he whispers and if their usual luck is anything to go by there’s no reason for him to whisper because whatever bad half-cat has attacked Isaac and Derek, it has probably already heard them, especially Stiles’ panting.

Scott pushes the door opened and Stiles expects death and destruction. Water and-slash-or electricity. Blood. Gore. Fire. The loft looks like it always does, well except for Derek crunched down on the table, his blue eyes fixed on something behind the couch that Stiles can’t see. Derek’s all wolfed-out, claws digging into the wood of the table. His eyes flick to Stiles and Scott and then back to whatever he’s having a staring contest with, as if he’s afraid it’ll kill him if he lets it out of his sight. It might try. Derek growls low in his throat and Stiles can hear an answering hiss from the couch.

Something whimpers above him and he almost breaks his neck looking up. Stiles has seen a freaking lizard-human-thingy crawling in the ceiling so he expects the worst. He wasn’t aware there were visible beams in the ceiling, but it apparently is. And Stiles was not aware werewolves could jump that high. He has no idea how Isaac got up there if he didn’t jump. He bumps his shoulder against Scott’s and points towards the wolfed-out Isaac in the ceiling. Scott frowns at the ceiling and then gives Stiles a confused look.

“I’m not coming down until that  _thing_  is gone,” Isaac says. More like whimpers really. If they survive, Stiles will so hold this against him forever.

Scott walks around the loft slowly to look at whatever it is that has both Derek and Isaac freaked out. Derek lets out a warning growl and there’s an answering hiss. Stiles follows Scott, but stays behind him. Scott is a true alpha (maybe even  _The_  True Alpha) so he’s brave enough to face down whatever evil is hiding. Scott lets out a snort when he sees what’s behind the couch and when Stiles crowds in on him to get a look himself, he gets it.

It’s a small, calico kitten. It has backed up against the side of the couch, standing on the tip of her paws, her hackles raised, trying to make herself look bigger. She’s still really tiny.

“Seriously, guys?” Stiles asks but Derek only glares at him and Stiles rolls his eyes as he crunches down next to Scott, because Scott is already crunched down on the floor extending his hand to the kitten. The cat looks at him suspiciously, and Stiles understands her reaction, he really does, seeing as the other two werewolves in the room crapped their pants at the sight of her. She seems to realize that Scott is not evil at all and walks up to him, a small meow escaping her (tiny) mouth and Stiles and Scott both coo at her.

Scott picks up the cat and moves to the kitchen.

“I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you, sweetie?” he asks in a ridiculous voice.

Stiles turns to Derek and extends his hand.

“Some day I might understand how your werewolf mind works.”

After a few moments Derek takes his proffered hand, even if he doesn’t need help, as he gets down from the table. He shakes his legs, as if he’s been sitting there a long time (he probably has, the stupid idiot). Scott comes back into the living area with the cat in his arms and Derek grips Stiles’ hands tighter. Stiles gives his hand a small squeeze as Scott sits down on the couch. The kitten steps around in his lap, her purring so loud even Stiles can hear it.

“Come here,” Stiles says and tugs a reluctant Derek towards the couch. He sits down beside Scott, turned towards the cat and his friend and Derek sits down beside him, more like behind him, as if he’ll use Stiles as a human shield should the cat try to attack. Stiles pets the cat’s back and she purrs even louder, a drop of drool dripping from her chin and against Scott’s hand. Scott makes a disgusted face and wipes it off on the cushion by his side. Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand and Derek lets him tug him forward, he’s still behind Stiles, his chest almost plastered against Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles places his hand on the cat’s back. Stiles more feels Derek’s exhale against the side of his neck than hears it.

“She won’t hurt you,” Stiles encourages and Derek moves his hand gingerly. The cat turns and bumps her head against Derek’s hand and stops there to rub her head against his hand. “She likes you.”

“She’s so soft,” Derek murmurs and Stiles isn’t even sure Derek’s aware that he’s uttering the words out loud. He shares a smile with Scott and lets Derek lean against his back as they continue to pet the small cat.

It takes Scott another forty-five minutes to get Isaac down from the ceiling. Stiles is content to just watch from the couch where he has a cat in his lap and a werewolf plastered against his side. 


End file.
